The One
by verumficta
Summary: Merlin's a pay-by-hour escort and Arthur is desperate.
1. Chapter 1

The One

Part 1 of ?

"You're _joking._" Arthur's eyebrows were raised, his mouth set in a permanent scowl. Morgana rolls her eyes, flicking his ear with one of her blood red painted nails. "_No, I certainly am not._ Now, do you _want_ to look like a fool in front of Uther? _Hmm?_ Do you _want _him to whore you off to every business partner's single daughter?"

Arthur buries his face in his hands, groaning. His half-sister just smirks, patting his arm. "Yes, I thought not. Disgusting, heterosexual, socially awkward _girls,_ no less." Arthur lifts his head to glare at Morgana. "Shut _up,_ Morgana! You're enjoying this way too much."

She just rolls her eyes, pulling him into the office. The room is modern, the lights were a luminous neon blue that flickered against the walls giving it an underwater feel. There were egg chairs, long white couches and faux waterfalls. Arthur was, though he would deny it, impressed.

"It's… ahh… it's…" Arthur began as Morgana shot him a smug look and picked up the book the receptionist had passed her. "It's not a whore house, Arthur. These _are_ respectable people." The young Pendragon raises his eyebrows. "Oh _really! And how would you know?"_

"I was one."

He really didn't have much to say to that.

The red headed receptionist leaned over the counter, her long pink lacquer nails thrumming against the counter top. She blinked her ridiculously fake lashes at Arthur as she popped her bubble gum. "What can I do for _you, darling?"_

Morgana chuckles, tapping the book onto the counter. "This, _darling, _is for _him."_ She says pointing at her half brother with the book. Morgana pulls Arthur away as the receptionist continued to splutter behind them.

His face burned as Morgana pulled him down onto one of the long white couches. _"Morgana! You can't just go around-" _She gives him a pointed look. "What? It's not like you're still hiding in the closet. God forbid it took you long enough to come out. I thought you'd sure remain in there forever, you were in so deep I was certain you'd found Narnia and been frolicking around with Mr Tumnus and singing show tunes."

"M-Morgana!"

He glared, but she continued to look down right pleased with herself as she flipped open the book.

**Albion Elite Escort Service **was embossed on the cover and the inside page as she shot Arthur a wary look. "Now… how old are you looking for? Eighteen? Seventeen? Don't go _too_ young, Arty. It _is _a company party." She watches him over the book, her lips spread in a smirk.

"_Jesus_, Morgana! I'm not a- I'm not a pedophile! No! Someone my age will get the job done just fine!" He runs his hands through his blonde hair in exasperation. She raises a hand in surrender, before nodding at the book. "Yeah, , let's take a look!" She rubs her hands together in glee, that left Arthur feeling a degree of fear he never realized was truly possible.

"Oooh. He's cute. What do you think?"

Arthur lifts his head to look down at the book where a man with long wavy brown hair smiled up at him, his jaw covered in coarse hair. Arthur could just see himself running his fingers through that hair his- No. No, he just couldn't do it. Beard burn. Turn off, indeed. He wouldn't even be able to _pretend _that they were anything more than friends.

"Let's see here, interests are swimming, tennis and look! Football! You two are _perfect _for each other!" Arthur shook his head frantically. "No. _No. _I thought the point of this is to make people believe we're together! Not that I brought along a footie mate!"

Morgana just hums as she flips the pages of the book leisurely. She pauses, her bright red lips spread wide over white teeth as she shows the page to Arthur. His breath hitches in his throat as he stares at the man on the page with his brilliant blue eyes that were framed by his pale face and dark hair. His lips were pale and parted in a smile.

Arthur could see those pale lips meeting his, those pale cheeks flushed as he pants beneath him while Arthur bit and sucked- Arthur flushes, waving his hand at the page.

"Umm… He will… do."

Morgana shoots him a knowing look. "His interests are reading, writing, watching old movies and _oh,_ photography, Arthur."

Arthur mumbles something under his breath, and Morgana shoots him a smug look. "What? What did you say Arthur? Something along the lines of me being right, I'm sure?"

Arthur groans, sure he'd never hear the end of it.

"I _said, _he's the one!"

Morgana smirks, standing up and walking over to the receptionist.

"Merlin Emrys, it is!"

Morgana snapped her fingers repeatedly until she got the attention of the receptionist, then deliberately made a giant show of tell her that she found the _perfect _boy for he blonde, handsome, rich brother in the black suit and blue tie that was sitting _right there._

Arthur's face burned as he saw people begin to turn around and point at him. _Good lord. _He couldn't take Morgana anywhere! "Arthur!" The blonde looks up, warily, as he recognizes his half-sister's voice calling him; twenty four years of caution has been built into him.

"_Arthur Pen-"_

Arthur rushes over, his hand clamping over Morgana's mouth; much to the receptionist's amusement. "Whatdoyouthinkyouredoing!" He hisses, quickly letting go when he sees amusement turn into irritation. She raises a perfect eyebrow at him, opening her compact to check her lipstick.

"I was merely just calling you over, Arthur. _Really. _Now, tell us more about this Merlin Emrys, Miss. Does he have a nice arse?" Arthur splutters, his breath catching in his throat. He really couldn't bring Morgana anywhere, could he?

"Um… well, yes. He's our most popular and highly requested escort! He's been an escort at Albion's Elite for about three years, he…" Morgana raised her hand and slapped it down on the counter. "We'll take him!" The receptionist accepts the credit card he hands her but turns back to Morgana as they gossip and handle the things she had deemed were too 'adult' for him to comprehend.

Whatever that meant.

When they were finally finished, and Arthur had been hit on by an array of women (though he was sure she was a man), Morgana finally called him over. This time, the receptionist made flirty eyes at his half sister, and trailed her claws all over her arms. Arthur felt truly nauseous.

"Merlin will call you to confirm the date and time, alright? You guys should be all set." Arthur thanks her and pulls Morgana away from the receptionist while she made very unsubtle, 'call me' hand signals. Arthur rolls his eyes as he gets into the car, Morgana hopping in after him into the passenger seat.

"You whore."

She just shrugs.

"I never said I wasn't."

—-

Arthur completely forgot about Merlin Emrys. Well, he tried to at least. It was the next day, a mere twenty four hours before the party where he would surely have to face alone and get eaten by hormonal, socially awkward, heterosexual females. He was not looking forward to it at all.

Not that Uther cared; he thought of Arthur simply as a pawn to boost business and gain more alliances to increase income. And when he had told his father that he was gay, it was quite anti-climatic to be honest. Eighteen years of stolen kisses behind the school with punches to the jaw after from boys that couldn't accept their own sexuality, hidden gay porno rags hidden deep inside his closet (which was quite ironic).

And having to lie and say,'Yes, father. Yes, Elena is very beautiful.' and 'Yes, yes, I'd be lucky to marry her.' made him almost angry when Uther simply shrugged and said, "Fix your tie and smile. No one wants to deal with your issues, Arthur."

He clenched his fists, his eyes saw red and once again the darkness of his mind and heart seemed to whisper to him. How easy would it be to take a simple pill to end the pain? To sink into a bottomless pit and to continue to fall forever. Uther's eyes pierced his mind, the anger and irritation continued to pricked his skin under the permanent bruises that peppered his torso.

Uther had never given him much affection, besides the contact of a fist upon soft skin. But Arthur didn't complain. He would take what he could get.

The phone rang, loud and shrill as Arthur jerked back to consciousness, no longer falling into the depths of his own mind. "Hello?" He whispers into the phone, his mouth hoarse from the tightness in his throat and chest. "Arthur Pendragon?" A voice chimes from the other end of the line.

"Yes? And who is this?" Arthur fiddles with his invitation to the company party and considers stuffing it down the garbage disposal. "Oh! I'm Merlin! Merlin Emrys? I'm to be your escort for… this Saturday? At nine?" Arthur's chokes, momentarily forgetting how to breathe as he listens to the smooth silky voice.

For some strange reason, it reminded Arthur of butterscotch pudding.


	2. Chapter 2

The One

Part 2 of ?

"Umm… Uhh.. Yeah! That's right." Arthur's brain couldn't comprehend what Merlin was saying. He could only understand, no, he could only _feel _the things Merlin's voice did to him. Merely the voice of someone he's never met. He felt his skin prickle and he shudders as he hears Merlin say his name.

"What's the dress code? … Arthur?"

The young Pendragon shakes himself, blinking dazedly as he nods before remembering that Merlin couldn't see him. "Oh! Sorry! Um, formal… Like a Suit… with a tie." He wants to bang his forehead against his refrigerator. _Of course it would be a suit and tie! _What else could formal possibly mean? A purple speedo and floaties?

Arthur is fairly sure he has some grave mental affliction no one's bothered to tell him about. The voice is silent on the other end before he hears barely contained laugher. He blushes, his fingers nervously tearing at his cuticles before he hears Merlin let out a fairly obnoxious guffaw.

He glares at the phone, and no matter what anyone else says, he absolute does _not _pout. And no matter about the pictures of him 'pouting' that Morgana has, she has softwares that make photoshop look like scissors and construction paper.

"_Oi!_" Arthur calls, his fingers gripping the phone tightly. "Oh- I'm- _God! _I'm sorry! You just sounded so- so-" Arthur rolls his eyes at the phone, his own lips twitching into a smile. "Yeah, yeah. Don't hurt yourself, mate." And just then he hears a loud crash on the other end, and a very undignified 'Oof!'

Before he knows it, Arthur is standing his phone clenched tight in his hand. "Merlin? Are you okay!" He blushes and sits down again. He barely knew the man! And here he was, getting all worried just because he _fell._

Well, it sounded like he fell anyway.

Arthur couldn't subdue the worry pricking beneath his skin and the urge to shake the man for being so clumsy. "Y-Yeah! Sorry bout' that! I'm not the most graceful…" Merlin laughs sheepishly as Arthur listens to someone picking up broken glass.

Arthur sighs in relief, his worry replaced with irritation that Merlin had made him worry in the first place. _"Obviously not." _There is silence of the other side, before- _"You Prat! _I was trying to be nice! _Friendly! _You- You- arrogant clotpoll!"

"Well! At least I'm not an idiot!" Arthur retorted back, watching Morgana leaning against the door frame, amused and smiling.

—

Arthur stands in front of the mirror, adjusting his tie and his dark midnight blue dress shirt. He is brushing the hair in front of his eyes when he hears Morgana's voice from the living room. He stills as he watches a man enter from the mirror, he is wearing a black suit, his shirt a light blue. His eyes- _god, _his eyes were beautiful.

Arthur splutters, his breath hitching in his throat as he watches Merlin's pale pink lips spread into a smile. He wanted nothing more than to press their lips together and feel the warmth and pressure of those lips on him. He ducks his head, his dark hair looked soft and silky; Arthur wanted to run his fingers through them.

"I'm Arthur."

The man smiles, his beautiful eyes twinkling.

"Hi, Arthur. I'm Merlin."

_Good lord. _There was that smile again. Arthur wasn't sure how he'd make it through the night.

Morgana smiles as she leans against the doorframe watching the exchange between two men. It is almost silent in the room apart from the shallow breathing and the shuffling of feet as Merlin and Arthur watched each other. Morgana would remember this moment forever, she would think back on this moment in the darkest of her days, when the hours were the bleakest and the loneliest.

She will remember and her hope will be replenished. Hope that maybe the world isn't such a dark place after all, that maybe she would one day find what they found; _love._ She'll recall the shallow breathing as Arthur and Merlin walked toward each other, close enough to touch really, but for now; just looking suited them both just fine.

Morgana who was never one to feel shame or get embarrassed, felt her face heat up and cheeks burn. This was- this moment was going to change their lives, and she felt like she didn't belong there. Or anywhere else for that matter. She felt like an intruder as Merlin softly caressed Arthur's cheek.

She felt the bitterness rise in her chest, the tightness in her throat that 'what now?' feeling hit her fast and hit her hard. Arthur had been her companion, her best friend for years; they did everything together. She was going to all alone now. Morgana coughed softly, and the men stilled and laughed nervously as they pulled apart.

Morgana felt like she was slowly coming away at the seams.

"Come on boys, we're going to be late."

Arthur's eyes narrowed suspiciously as he watches his sister exit the room quickly, her heels clicking on the wood floor as she made her escape. Her voice didn't hold any of it's usual heat, instead replaced by a tightness in her voice he hasn't heard for a long time. Merlin hooks arms with Arthur, already beginning to skip to the door.

—

"Let's make your father eat his tongue, shall we my prince?" Merlin says, his lips stretched wide into a smile that made Arthur's heart beat fast. He laughs, intertwining their fingers together as they neared the elevator kept climbing higher and higher. The young Pendragon couldn't help but feel the dread grow in his gut.

Merlin squeezes his hand, nodding reassuringly at him as Arthur darts him a nervous look. "Wouldn't that make you the princess, Merlin?" The blue eyed man whacked him on the arm as the elevator stills to a stop. "Who wants to marry you? You're just a gigantic prat!"

"Why, I didn't know you were so keen on marrying me! I didn't say _anything _about marriage, darling."

"… I just screwed myself over, didn't I?"

Arthur flashes Merlin a smug smile as he pushes open the doors to the ball room. Chandelier's hung from the ceiling, dazzling and bright. He nodded and smiled politely at the people who passed him, as he slowly made his way across the room to where his father stood.

Uther Pendragon was surrounded by a throng of people, old men with their young blonde girlfriends and even older women with their boy toys. Arthur felt like he was going to be sick; these were the people he grew up around. This was his family.

"And who is this?"

Arthur's eyes traced the patterns on the carpet as he nodded slowly. "Father. This is…" He swallowed, eyes tentatively leaving the floor to find Uther's. They were harsh and cold; _disappointed, ashamed. _He feels Merlin squeeze his hand softly. "I'm Merlin, Merlin Emrys. Arthur's boyfriend."

He can't help how his lips started twitching upwards when he sees Uther's face, the man's disgust and disapproval written clearly on his face. He nods and walks away, his eyes promising Arthur that there will be words of this later on. There _will _be consequences for what he has done.

Arthur cannot bring himself to care, though he felt the slight panic rise in his chest; he felt Merlin's arm around him, supporting him. Arthur realizes he doesn't care about much. He wants to stay right where he was, next to Merlin. Forever.

The rest of the greetings, and exchange of useless formalities pass in a blur. He only knows that Merlin is on his arm and he is laughing that laugh of his, smiling that smile of his, and he's nudging Arthur's side with inside jokes like they've known each other forever. He's whispering in his ear, secret and warm as his father looks on when he realizes that they do know each other.

It's been only hours since they met and Arthur is sure no one knows him better. No one _sees _him better. Arthur's excited for the day to come when he can say to the world, _yes, I've known him forever. _He wonders just how well Merlin will know him then.

Before he knows it he's pulling Merlin's chair out for him, his friend blushes and thanks him. He flashes him a secret smile as Arthur sits next to him, he's dazed and it takes him a couple seconds to realize his father is trying to get his attention. "Arthur!" Merlin hisses, trying to hide his smile in his drink.

Arthur blinks and as his eyes come into focus the first thing he sees is Merlin's smirk and Uther's glare. "Y-yes, Father?" Uther leans back into his seat as the waiters begin to serve the food that was, frankly, way to over priced in Arthur's point of view. Not to mention the fact they didn't taste good. Contrary to popular belief, Arthur Pendragon was a bacon cheese burger and chocolate butterscotch milkshake kind of man.

Arthur pales as he sees the escargot the waiter sets in front of him. Oh _brilliant._ His eyes dart over to Merlin where he sees him whisper something to the waiter who removes his plate and comes back with a grilled salmon salad. Arthur's mouth watered.

He felt someone kicking him from under the table and his head snapped up from where he was scrutinizing his plate of snails. Merlin smirked at him, moving his chair and plate closer to Arthur, he felt his heart warm as he hears him whisper. "We can share you know. You look like you're going to hurl on the snails."

He says nothing, not daring to as he feels Uther's eyes watching them from across the table, instead he squeezes Merlin's hands in his own. "How did you two meet?" Arthur's eyes widen and he starts to choke on a piece of lettuce, but Merlin just continues smiling and has the decency to blush and look shyly from under his lashes at Arthur.

His breath hitches in his throat, which certainly did _not _help things as he continued to gulp down water and level his breathing.

"Oh, we just stumbled upon each other one day." Merlin shrugs, smiling lightly. "Literally. I tripped and accidentally spilt my coffee on him, so I offered to buy him some as an apology, and things just… clicked."

Arthur feels the blush spreading across his cheeks as he tightens his hold on Merlin's hand. "It was my favorite shirt too!" And Arthur pretends to glare at Merlin as he shoots him a fairly amused look. He would get hell for that later.

The dinner continues fairly uneventfully, questions are tossed around about what Merlin does and what his passions are; photographer and old movies, Arthur finds out and his smile grows wider and wider as he notices his family warming up to Merlin. By the end of dessert, no one comments on how flirty Merlin had looked as he fed Arthur some of his chocolate cheesecake; Arthur's smile could not be steel wooled off his face.

Uther stands suddenly, the table shaking as he says he would like to speak to Arthur _please _if he could, in _private_; with a pointed look to Merlin as he says so. The young Pendragon stands with a squeeze to his friend's shoulder and he follows his father to one of the empty conference rooms; his hands shaking.

The room is dark as he enters, but he isn't given the time to orient himself to his surroundings before he feels familiar arms pushing him against the wall and large hands wrapping around his neck. Arthur knows better than to scream, knows better than to plead, to beg, or to cry.

He just stays silent as Uther continues the string of abuse that wrapped around Arthur's head like a crown- for him to carry forever. _"You shame me. How dare you call yourself my son? I told you to come alone or not to come at all- and you show up with that- that thing!"_

Arthur feels his vision begin to slip, his eyes rolling into the back of his head. He can only hear the sped up breathing of his heart and Uther's voice hissing in his ear. _"You are mine. If your mother could see you know…"_

Uther stays silent as he squeezes around his son's neck; the only sound filling the air is the quiet gasping as Arthur struggles to breathe. As quickly as it begins, it ends, Uther leaving the room, hissing.

"_She would be disappointed in you."_

Arthur doesn't know how long he is sitting there, tears streaming down his face; his body racking with sobs, his hands trembling as he wraps his arms around himself. He sees a ray of light cut through the darkness as the door opens, and Arthur wants to scramble backward, to hide in the shadows, but he is too tired to move.

His neck ached, his throat burned and raw. He feels gentle fingers stroke his forehead, and he scrambles back his already hurting body hitting the wall violently cause the other person to gasp, arms reaching out to pull Arthur to them. He shakes his head violently, he wants to scream but he can't- he can't-

"_Arthur! _It's Merlin! _It's Merlin. _I'm not going to hurt you, Arthur! _Arthur! _It's Merlin…"

The voice begins to sob as Arthur stills, his eyes finally seeing but all he can understand is Merlin. _Merlin. _Merlin is safe. He falls into his lover's arms, who hold him tight; gentle fingers brushing Arthur's cheek and the edges of his jaw and his-

Arthur gasps, the pain searing through him as gentle fingers brushed where others weren't that careful. He remains silent as Merlin begins to assess the damage with slow and gentle fingers.

"Oh, Arthur."

He feels Merlin's head lean against his own, his warm breath on his cracked lips. He leans forward, lips on lips; soft, warm and gentle. _Safe._

Merlin.


	3. Chapter 3

The One

Part 3

Merlin supported Arthur as they weaved their way through the ballroom. Gazes landed on them, watching the way Arthur's arm wrapped around him, his other arm around Arthur's waist. His family watched them, some worried, others casting knowing gazes between the Pendragon men. It was no secret among those who have watched Uther raise his son; the obvious bruises that peppered the young Arthur's arms and sometimes even his face.

The way he would flinch when Uther so much as spoke above a whisper; to some it was heartbreaking. To others- well, they really couldn't care less. But it truly didn't matter if they did or not, for none of them ever did anything. Arthur liked to think that some of them truly considered helping, that some of them maybe even went so far as to picking up the phone.

He's sure none of them do though, all of them, no matter how nice they seemed were far too self absorbed and preoccupied with increasing their wealth to help him. Arthur grew up alone, bitterness, anger and hate festering in his dark heart. He believed the world to be a terrible place built on lies and scams.

A child learns from it's parents after all.

Arthur used to lay awake at night as he sat up in his bedroom, the stars shining in the dark sky. He remembered wishing on a star once, he even began to sing the song from Pinocchio quietly under his breath for hours, until his eyes grew heavy and he heard his nanny leave as Uther came home.

He wanted to be a real boy; with a father and mother who loved him and a family who protected him.

He never got his wish.

When he was thirteen years old, Uther brought Morgana into their lives and everything changed. She was sarcastic, annoying, condescending, and overbearing; but most importantly, she was his. He began to wonder if the blue fairy truly did hear his wish that night.

Morgana and Arthur grew close over the years, they sought each other out in the gigantic house when they wanted to play, when the other was sad, or simply when they were lonely. Morgana was the only one who stood up to Uther when he was in a rage and began to hurt Arthur.

She had yelled and screamed at the already enraged Uther; calling him a bully and swearing at him with a few choice words that would make the devil flinch. He had stood still, silent and rigid; his hand clenching tightly around Arthur's shirt as he pushed him roughly away and slapping Morgana.

It's deafening as palm met skin in the silence, only Uther's footsteps echoed as he walked away, his blackberry ringing in his office. Morgana and Arthur had slowly made their way to Arthur's rooms, supporting each other not unlike the way Merlin was supporting him now.

They held each other and cried throughout the night, the sadness and hopelessness of their situation sinking deep into their skin and their hearts.

Uther's eyes are elsewhere as Arthur moves slowly to the double doors that led out into the hall. He can feel his trembling, the effort of keeping himself in check seemed to be wearing as he watches Arthur wince after each step.

No one deserved this.

Arthur was so broken- so shattered, so inside and out. Merlin had known it the minute he saw the way he looked at his father; the fear in his eyes, the anger, the pain. But he hadn't expected this- _god, never _this.

He began to breathe again as they exited the room, no longer were the glares and gazes burning him, the whispers no longer hurt his ears; instead Merlin's soft gentle smiles filled his mind, his whispers in Arthur's ears.

"We're almost there, Arthur. We're almost home."

Arthur doesn't ask where home is, he doesn't know. All he knows is that he wants to remain curled into Merlin's side forever. As far as he was concerned; Merlin was home.

—-

Merlin struggles with the key as he pushes open the door to his apartment, stumbling as he trips over one of the many black converses strewn all over the place. He helps Arthur over to the couch where he set him down carefully, mumbling to himself as he walks over to the kitchen.

Arthur looks around, it was cluttered, messy, disorganized, warm, comfortable… He felt like he's finally come home. Arthur shifts himself on the couch, wincing as he buried his face into the soft dark green material. Though he would deny it, Arthur inhaled long and deep; he wondered if he would smell Merlin on it.

He wonders what Merlin smells like.

It did. Everything did, and Arthur's eye lids were drooping as he leaned deeper into the couch, it was so warm and Merlin's smell was comforting and safe. So, so, safe. "Arthur?" He heard his friend whisper, footsteps getting closer. He hummed contently as he felt Merlin sit at the edge of the sofa next to him.

"Arthur? Are you awake?"

He lazily opens one of his eyes, seeing Merlin sitting there, his eyes such a dark blue his hair messy now from numerous attacks by his graceful fingers. He doesn't even realize it, but before he knew it he was dragging Merlin's thin body to him; Arthur's body curved around his friend's.

Arthur buried his face in Merlin's neck, inhaling so deeply he felt his mind numb. He ignores his spluttering as his arms circle Merlin, he wanted to lie like this forever. "Ar-" He shushes Merlin, his arms tightening, his lips kissing the nape of his neck gently.

"Sleep now, love."

Merlin relaxes into his arms, and as Arthur falls asleep he only has one coherent thought.

_Merlin smells like sugar cookies._

Arthur loved sugar cookies.


End file.
